


Trust

by SugarsweetRomantic



Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [9]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Because doing that would be abhorrent, British Sign Language, Chastity Device, Consensual Objectification, Consensual Sex, Dominance, Dominant Cubfan135, Dominant Stressmonster101, Dominant ZombieCleo, Don't worry I'm not fetishising Deafness or Muteness or Autism, Explicit Consent, F/F, F/M, False is just a woman who happens to be autistic and selectively mute, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Foursome - F/F/M/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Inclusivity baby, Kinktober 2020, M/M, Multi, Neurodivergent FalseSymmetry, Neurodiversity, Objectification Kink, Penis In Vagina Sex, Polyhermits (Hermitcraft RPF), Praise Kink, Safe Sane and Consensual, Selectively Mute FalseSymmetry, Sex, Sharing, Sign Language, Spanking, Submission, Submissive Evil Xisuma, Submissive FalseSymmetry, Switch Xisumavoid, The Hobbit Hole (Hermitcraft RPF), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, and who also likes to have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/SugarsweetRomantic
Summary: False wants to challenge herself by joining Xisuma and Evil X in the Hobbit Hole, with Cleo by her side. Rewards from Cleo, Xisuma, Stress and Cub follow.
Relationships: Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry, Cubfan135/FalseSymmetry/Stressmonster101/ZombieCleo, Cubfan135/Stressmonster101 (mentioned), Evil Xisuma/Helsknight (mentioned), Evil Xisuma/Xisumavoid (background), Falsesymmetry/StressMonster101, Falsesymmetry/ZombieCleo, Xisumavoid & FalseSymmetry, Xisumavoid & ZombieCleo
Series: Belle Writes Kinktober 2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960801
Comments: 18
Kudos: 25





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Look, you should know by now that 75% of the time I write False, she's neurodivergent. I'm not about to write a 2009-esque FFnet disclaimer, so just be nice, yeah?
> 
> This is tagged under Kinktober because I'm still catching up on my Kinktober fics.

Now that she's standing here in nothing but a light blue slip dress, surrounded by three bodies -- one warm, one near-uncomfortably hot and one cool to the touch -- False is starting to wonder why she ever agreed to this in the first place. She definitely trusts two out of three. The third? She's not sure, and it's making her unsure.

"Hey." The gentle whisper comes from Cleo. "Do you need a moment?" False bites her lip, nodding hesitantly. 

"Come on," Xisuma tells Ex in response, guiding his clone over to the area he's prepared. Both of their helmets are off. The Hobbit Hole has been permanently set to Void air for a while now. It's just easier. "We'll make sure everything is clean and ready." It's a white lie; False knows him well enough to know he doesn't do anything without proper preparations, but she appreciates it nonetheless. Letting Cleo pull her in for a hug, False rests her head on the zombie's shoulder and sighs.

"What's eating you, hm?" Cleo wonders. She brushes an imaginary knot out of False's hair with her fingers.

"I'm nervous about him being here," False replies truthfully. Cleo doesn't ask which  _ him _ she means; she knows.

"You can withdraw your consent, sweetheart. He may be Xisuma's responsibility, but he's only here as long as you want him to be," Cleo reminds her. "We wouldn't be upset with you." False shakes her head.

"I need this." She thinks for a beat, then adds: "I want this. And I trust Xisuma, and I trust you."

"Cub and Stress are on the other side of the wall should we need them. Besides, Xisuma just spent the better part of an hour warning Ex that laying as much as a finger on you would incur the wrath of the entire server and beyond," Cleo reassures her, nodding into the direction of the lobby. Right. Cub, Stress, Cleo, and Xisuma. They've got her. False nods.

"Falsie?" Xisuma calls out quietly. "Would you like to watch me and Ex first? Maybe sit with Cleo while we get started -- would that help?" He glances at Cleo, who smiles and tilts her head at False. Yeah, that sounds good.

\--

Ex is very quiet, even more so than his brother, False realises as she watches him squirm and pant beneath Xisuma's command. His cock is invisible beneath his light grey sweatpants, but the rest of his body is doing absolutely nothing to hide his arousal. False absentmindedly wonders who's larger, him or Xisuma. Would she be able to take them both? Maybe. Fingers tracing the swell of her breast through the silk of her dress distract her from her thoughts. 

"He's very pretty like this, isn't he?" Cleo murmurs in her ear, pulling her a little closer against her. False is reclined against her chest, and the motion pushes her dress up past her hips. She's exposed, but she feels safe with Cleo. Xisuma glances their way. "Spread your legs for Xisuma, sweet thing," Cleo instructs her. Yeah, she can do that. False lets her knees fall open, letting Xisuma see her. He smiles.

"Good girl, Falsie." Cleo hums, and agrees: "Very good." There's a warmth that floods False's senses at their praise. She wants to do whatever it takes to make them proud. "Is it alright if I touch you, darling?" Cleo asks, her fingertips trailing lower but never going past the hem of her dress, tracing patterns on her abdomen.

"Yeah, okay," False breathes. Cleo's left hand immediately reaches between her thighs while her right gropes her chest. The redhead's touch is firm but gentle, caring even. False arches into Cleo's touch, her ministrations drawing quiet gasps.

"So beautiful," Xisuma comments from his position a few feet from them, his hand on the cage surrounding Ex's dick. So that was why she couldn't see his arousal earlier. "Isn't she beautiful, Evil X?" he asks, forcing Ex to turn his head into her direction as well. He visibly swallows. False blushes, but Cleo doesn't stop.

"I think you're very lucky, Ex, to be allowed to be in the same room as False," Cleo states. "Wouldn't you agree?" When he doesn't reply, Xisuma smacks his dick with two fingers, and Ex whimpers.

"Answer her."

"Yes, ma'am!" Ex cries, panting heavily. "I'm very lucky!" 

"I think you should thank her," Cleo adds. 

"Thank you, False," he responds immediately, seemingly having learnt from his past mistake. "Thank you!" False turns her head, hiding her face in Cleo's hair.

"You're doing amazing," the zombie whispers. "Focus on me. I'm not here for anyone but you. I'm so proud of you." A tingling feeling spreads through False's limbs at Cleo's continued praise, her body feeling both heavy and light at the same time. "Do you think you can come here, with us?" Cleo asks. 

"I...don't know," False admits. She starts to apologise, but Cleo shushes her with a kiss. 

"We'll just watch then. Are you comfortable?" At False's nod, the zombie continues her gentle movements between the blonde's thighs. False lets her eyes fall closed, almost forgetting about the two men in the room with them, if it weren't for the quiet whines and confident commands reaching her ears.

False loses track of time, but after what seems like at least a few hours, Cleo suddenly murmurs: "They're almost done. Would you like to see?" Nodding, False lets the redhead help her to her feet. Cleo's emaciated state from her zombie-state hid it well, but all the lifting she did dragging armour stands around had left her quite muscular. False was athletic, lithe, but Cleo was just plain strong. As they approach the two men, False realises that Ex has been reduced to a panting  _ mess _ . Xisuma smiles at her, reaching out for her hand, and rubs circles on her palm with his thumb.

"Alright," he decides, " _ now  _ you can come."

False watches as Ex, helped by fingers of Xisuma's other hand up his arse, groans deeply. He ruts against the mattress until, suddenly, he shudders and stills.

"Did you come?" Cleo asks, her voice much harsher than False is used to.

"Yes, miss," Ex replies.

"Good," she responds. Glancing at Xisuma, Cleo asks him: "Will you two be okay in here?" The admin nods, smiling once again. 

"I've got him, and I'll clean up. You go take care of that beautiful girl." He lifts False's hand to his lips and presses a kiss onto her skin. "I'll stop by later, if you'd like, once I know he's safe." Cleo hums in agreement, guiding False towards the door. 

"Where are we…?" False wonders, quieting down once they come face-to-face with the two Hermits in the lobby.

"Through here," Cub instructs them, pushing a button to reveal a hidden door. Soft light illuminates the new room. It's of a modest size, not more than 6 blocks in length and width. There are blankets and cushions neatly stacked against one wall, a simple bed is stood on the opposite side of the space. 

"We figured you would want to relax somewhere safe," Cleo explains, guiding False to sit down at the foot of the bed. "And I didn't want to be travelling through the shopping district with you right now."

"Oh." False's head feels heavy. She's sleepy, and at the same time she's becoming acutely aware of her body's response to Cleo stimulating her for the past few hours.

"We'd like to take care of you, love, if you'll let us," Stress adds quietly. False finds herself nodding. Yeah, she'd like that -- though words seem a bit much right now. She closes her eyes, letting Cleo bear more of her weight. 

"Stay with us, darling," Cleo murmurs. "I need you to tell me what you need, from whom." What  _ does  _ she need? False acts on instinct, raising both hands and beginning to spell things out. Her eyes remain closed.

"Repeat the last word, please?" Cleo instructs. False does as she's asked, finishing by tapping her palm with three fingers and pointing to her index finger. 

"What does that mean?" Cub wonders. His voice is coming from further away than Stress's. Knowing him, he's probably staying by the door until formally invited in.

"She wants to be held while someone fucks her," Cleo interprets matter-of-factly. 

"Well…" Cub decides. "Then I suggest we do exactly that."

False is on the edge of consciousness when two pairs of hands guide her backwards onto the bed. The sheets are soft, smooth. She likes the texture. 

"Still with us?" Cub asks. False manages a sound in return. "Good, good." She can feel the coolness of Cleo to her right, and there's a hint of flowers to her left -- Stress. That means Cub is going to fuck her, and she can't help but let her legs fall open at the realisation. 

"Good girl," Cleo praises. Hands touch her dress.

"On or off?" someone asks. False shrugs. She doesn't care.

"We'll skip the hassle then," someone else decides. She's starting to lose track of everyone. "Leave it on."

"Ready?" That's definitely Cleo asking her. False turns her head, nodding against lukewarm skin, warmed by both her and Stress' body heat. "She's ready, Cub."

Cub is large, larger than most Hermits, and despite the foreplay, there's a definite stretch bordering on being painful. False's chest heaves as she takes a few deep breaths, struggling to accomodate his girth. 

"You're doing so well," Stress praises her. False can feel Cleo reach over and hears her kiss Stress. Whining softly, she nudges their faces until she too is included in their kiss. Just as their lips touch, Cub starts moving, and she lets out a quiet moan.

"Oh, she likes that, Cub," Cleo reveals. Normally, being talked about like she's not there would have pissed her off beyond belief, but right now? It's...soothing. She  _ wants  _ to be observed, be watched, be  _ used _ . 

"I...may not last long," Cub warns. "This is all a bit much for one pharaoh to handle." Stress giggles. 

"I probably shouldn't have gotten you so worked up love, sorry."

"Can I…" He grunts. "Can I come inside you, False?" Nodding, False tries to face him without opening her eyes. "God, you're great," he adds through gritted teeth. 

"I have an idea," Stress announces. "Cleo, help me?" A hand grasps her left knee, then another her right. Before she can wonder what's going on, both hands pull False's legs wide, opening her up even further for Cub. He instantaneously hits a spot inside of her that makes her see stars.

"Void!" Cub curses, and the rhythm of his hips stutters for just a moment. "Warn a man, would you?"

"Where's the fun in that?" Stress counters.

"Go for it, Cub," Cleo decides, her voice calm and steady. It's soothing and grounding. "Mark her, for us." False shudders, and at the same time, Cub suddenly speeds up. His grunts get louder until she feels his warm release spill inside of her. False's hands shoot out towards his hips. She needs him to stay inside of her for just a little longer. She isn't ready to feel empty yet. Someone manages to push their hand in between their two bodies and finds False's swollen clit. False keens, her back arching off the bed if not for the two women holding her down. 

"Come for us, beautiful?"

"You're amazing."

"You can do it, love." 

Three pairs of lips kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose, her jaw, her mouth, and then she comes on what feels like an explosion, grasping onto the others for dear life. 

"Good girl, good girl."

"There you go, well done."

"That's it!"

The next thing False knows, someone is carefully cleaning her skin. Stress is still holding her, humming a song against her hair. A knock sounds, and Cleo calls out: "Come in, X." False finally opens her eyes for the first time since she sat down on the bed to see Xisuma step in and close the door behind him.

"Sorry, you missed out on the fun," Cub greets him, winking. Cleo, who turns out to be the one washing her thighs, asks: "Is Ex alright?"

"He's with Hels," Xisuma replies, making his way over to False to greet her by pressing his fingertips against hers. "So yes. Hello, Falsie." Smiling, False nods at him. "And I disagree," he adds, coming to lie down next to her. "The fun is only just starting." He silently acknowledges Stress' presence, who hasn't stopped humming her song. Soon after, Cleo climbs in next to Stress, and Cub joins Xisuma on his side.

"G'night," False manages, already half-sleeping. 

Four voices echo: "Goodnight," and she's never felt more loved.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be X/Ex. Then False/X/Cleo. Then Cub and Stress showed up. I don't know, man, I'm SO not in charge of whatever these personas decide to do.
> 
> Kinktober prompt: Reward.


End file.
